


Two Wastelanders, One Deathclaw

by masseylass



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masseylass/pseuds/masseylass
Summary: Nate and Piper hide from a deathclaw in an abandoned house when things get fuh-reakayyy. Nate is sure having unprotected sex will not come back to bite him. Nate is an idiot.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Two Wastelanders, One Deathclaw

It was around midnight. Piper and I were camped at an old, rotting house on the cliff’s edge of the Old Gullet Sinkhole. Piper was around the corner obscured by the wall. Last I checked, her feet were dangling off the split house, over the edge of the drop while she read Grognak by lamplight. Me? I was on the living room couch quietly masturbating. 

It wasn’t too hard for me to keep quiet, not when the desperate need for Piper not to hear me was on the line, but god damn was I horny, and I was getting pretty close. 

I closed my eyes, spreading my legs and rubbing my fist over my head. It was a quiet, peaceful night with stars shining above, a gentle wind blowing, and a persistent ache building in my balls. I gritted my teeth with each clench of my fist, inhaled with every pump. _Yeah. There we go. Right there. Oh fuck that’s good. Yeah, I’m gonna -_

“Blue!” A harsh whisper.

I tucked my dick back into my pants at lightning speed. Damn it.

“What?!” I snapped.

Piper rounded the corner of the dilapidated house and put her finger to her mouth. “Shhh!” She approached the doorframe, the one without an actual door, and peered around the corner. As soon as she did, I heard it: footsteps. And not human footsteps, big, hulking footsteps. 

Jeez. Super mutants? Again? I sighed and stood up, ignoring the fact that my belt and fly were still undone and that I was still as hard as a rock. As soon as I rose, my peripherals caught some movement from out in the street, and it wasn’t a mutant.

“Deathclaw!” I whispered, snatching Piper’s shoulders and pressing her against the wall behind cover. A great idea in terms of protecting Piper, but now I was visible. Shit. The thing had its back turned, and I had about three seconds to figure out my next move. I swallowed hard, shook my head, and pressed myself up against Piper, sandwiching her between the cold wall and my persistent hard-on. “Just keep quiet, maybe it’ll go away,” I said, _totally_ talking about the deathclaw and not anything else.

“Alright,” she agreed, fully comprehending the severity of the situation and in no way, I’m sure, conscious of my dick jabbing into her ass. 

The deathclaw whipped around and began to sniff the air. Great, it sensed us. It took its time investigating the dark street, its scarlet eyes glowing like lanterns in the dead of night. Those lanterns bobbed with each step it took, guttural grunts and clicks coming from its hungry throat. It was terrifying. 

Meanwhile, my cock twitched.

“Blue?” 

“Shhh!”

Piper and I stayed still for minutes upon minutes, the monstrous creature padding down the street and back up again. All the while, I couldn’t get rid of that damned erection. Piper felt so good pressed up against me like that with those thick thighs of hers. I couldn’t even think of the deathclaw. All I could think about was what it would feel like to fuck her up against that wall. I swallowed again and took a deep, quiet breath.

It hitched when Piper rocked back against me. “Blue…”

Her ass ground down on my dick. I moved back against her to get some friction, eliciting a soft sigh from the reporter. Was this really happening? _Fuck, Piper…you are so pretty…why have we never…?_

“Shhh,” I repeated, but this time, I reached around to touch her. She all but melted into my arms. My hands felt her waist. Each time I slid them higher, exploring her soft stomach and wanting hips, she rocked. Soon, we were dry humping while this ungodly creation of God or science or both looked for its dinner.

She felt amazing. Thick but fit, soft but supple. The feel of every single curve brought me closer and closer to the edge as I discovered each tantalizing part of her. I gave her breasts a squeeze through her shirt and coat, to which she responded by a harder, more urgent movement of her ass against my jeans. I ground my poor, aching dick against her and failed to suppress a groan. 

The deathclaw snorted and jerked its head around. I could barely see it through a broken window a ways off. Piper and I froze. Fortunately, the idiot thought the noise was coming from elsewhere and began to climb down the sinkhole. 

I took that opportunity to slip my hands under Piper’s shirt, squeezing her tits through her bra. Her palms pressed themselves against the wall as she humped me from in front. We were now grinding at a steady pace, and my balls were starting to ache. I wasn’t sure how much longer I’d be able to hold back. After all, I was about to unload when Piper walked around the corner earlier. But I took a breath and pressed forward, sliding my hands under her bra so I could trace my thumbs over her nipples. They were hard to the touch.

Piper quietly moaned and arched her back, inadvertently creating more friction between her ass and my crotch. I wished I could talk to her, tell her exactly how I felt. _Your ass feels so good on my cock, baby. Mmm. You’re really getting me worked up here Pipes. Do you feel how hard I am?_

I thought of what her responses might be. _Yes, Blue! Please fuck me! I’m so wet!_

I wondered if she was wet. Her nipples were hard, hips relentlessly in need of me. I needed to find out. I rolled my palms back down her soft belly, still rubbing against her, and began to undo her pants. She was quick to help, and in seconds, they were splayed around her knees. I held onto her hip with my left hand, dipping my right hand between her legs. _Lace. Mm._ And my god…she was so wet.

As soon as I slid my fingers over her panties, she moaned again, rocking over and over. I pulled her panties aside and slipped two fingers right inside of her. She gasped. Ordinarily I would have worked her up a bit: spun her around and licked her pussy until she was a loud, moaning mess; let her ride my face; tease her clit until she begged. But that deathclaw was nearby, and besides, I really wasn’t going to be able to keep it together for much longer. I felt like I was about to explode.

Her pussy felt so good on my fingers. I couldn’t believe how wet she already was. I only regretted that it was too dark to see her down there. I bet she was beautiful, tufts of raven hair against her pink swell. I curled my fingers up inside of her. Her panties rubbed against my crotch as she rocked backward again. That white lace against my hard-on just…

“Oh,” I breathed, louder than I meant to.

She was gasping at my touch. Every time she made a noise, a squeak, a mewl, I was driven closer toward release. I needed to fuck her, and I needed it now. I let go of her hip and extracted my fingers, quickly unfurling myself from my jeans. I tugged her panties down, her palms once again pressed flat against the wall, and lined myself up with her. _Keep it together, Nate…_

_Oh yeah!_ There it was. Bliss. Piper let out a long, desperate sigh as I filled her with my cock. She was so warm, so wet, clenching around me as I slid my desperate self inside of her. She was quick to start humping me and I was quicker to reciprocate.

I could hear the deathclaw scuttling around in the sinkhole below amidst the sounds of the waterfall and the creaking floorboards under my weight. Fuck it. I was going to cum, and nobody, not even a deathclaw, was going to stop me. 

My hands grasped her hips again and I slammed mine against her ass. It rippled in the faint moonlight. What would she say if she could talk? _Oh Blue! Harder!_ I did what Piper-in-my-head asked and penetrated her harder, deeper, quickening the pace. My poor dick was not going to last. Neither was Piper, it seemed.

“Ooh…ooh!”

“Shhh!” I warned, with a small smile on my face.

I continued to fuck her, reaching around to slap my fingers against her pussy. I rubbed her clit and lips, vibrating my digits faster and faster until she began to whimper under my touch. 

I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Gonna come, kid?”

Piper nodded frantically.

That desperate nod of hers. Piper’s heat sheathing my cock. The tension that built and built in my balls. That staggering ache, about to peak. I was right there again. _Fuck, baby, you feel so good on my cock, yeah, fuck me just like that, lemme see you come…_

I kept pace, fucking her, rubbing her until she whispered, “Blue, I’m coming.” She wrenched her face up and moaned. 

That moan. That look on her face. Sliding in and out of that tightness of hers. The way she orgasmed and squeezed around me. That ache, swelling in my balls, in my belly. That peak, sharp and ready. _You sound so good, Pipes, yeah cum for me just like that, look at you, you make me need to cum too, fuck, I’m going to, I’m gonna cum Piper, ohhh, I can’t take it, I don’t have time to…_

Pull out. No time at all. My lips parted as I dropped over the edge fast and hard, cumming over and over inside of Piper who was still riding out her own hard orgasm. Every time her pussy clenched around me, another stream of cum was coaxed out of me. She took me again and again; each time I inhaled, pulsed, and released.

When we were done, both panting and trying our hardest to stay quiet, I spun her around, flung her up against the wall, and got onto my knees, shoving my face right up against her pussy. She arched her back, ass pressed against the wall. She was all kinds of wet, from her own build-up, from my cum, from everything.

I dipped my tongue inside of her and began to eat her out, licking up both our messes. Depraved? Sure. But so was getting laid when a deathclaw was twenty feet away. 

Two sets of fingers tangled in my hair. I suckled on her lips, coaxing Piper’s slick and my cum over my tongue. I thought she was going to lose it when I clasped down over her clit and started to suck, offering up a little post-orgasm torture.

Piper wiggled her hips against my face, rocking them like she did when we were dry humping. “B-blue?”

“Mm?”

My inquisitive moan against her clit made her moan back, followed by, “I…I think I’m gonna…”

_Good, Piper. I want to see you hot and begging._ I spread her open with my fingers, dipping my tongue inside of her and back out; circling it over her clit and sucking hard; claiming her lips; curling my fingers and rocking them in and out. _Christ, this is getting ME off again…_

“Ohhh!” A muted mewl, somewhere from the back of her throat. I pulled back and ran my thumb in long, slow circles over her swollen clit while she came a second time. She clenched over and over, contracting with each pulse that surged through her. I continued until she was spent, telling me to stop. 

Not ten seconds later, she was tossing me back onto the couch, tugging my pants down and sucking my half-flaccid dick with her head between my legs. I could have told her that men worked a little differently; it was a little overstimulating and I probably wouldn’t cum again. But jesus christ, her wet, little mouth on my dick felt so good, even if it was a bit much.

In fact, I struggled for a few minutes, jerking my hips away when the sensation became too overwhelming. It was like electricity coursing through my cock. But damn if I wasn’t getting hard again. Where was the deathclaw? Who cared? Contrary to my original thoughts, I was getting really, really horny again.

Once my dick was good and wet (and mostly hard,) she started to work me with her hands. _Oh, fuck, way too much Piper…god don’t stop…oh no it’s too hard…no please more, make me cum all over myself…_

One overstimulated stroke after another. The pumps of her fists. Those soft palms against my cock. Soon, I was completely hard, harder than I was before. Piper even managed to draw a little precum out of me which rolled down my dick and into her palms. She used it to stroke me further, one hand on my shaft and the other fondling my balls.

_Oh god, no, seriously, I’m about to cum on myself…_

Piper then let go, mounted me, and slid my cock back inside of her. She was so heavy against my lap, thicker than my other companions like Cait or Curie, and my god she felt good. That ass grinding down on my balls, fucking me closer and closer to orgasm…

I threw back my head and groaned, listening to Piper’s choppy breaths as she straddled and took me. I had never needed release again so bad in my life. How was I going to keep quiet? I wanted to beg and moan, but that would get us both killed. Instead, I was forced to endure the bliss that ebbed and ebbed at me like a tide pulling me closer to the edge. God, her heavy weight squeezing my balls like that, my head buried so deep inside of her, completely at her mercy…

_Piper, you’re making me cum! You’ve gotta get off of me or I’m gonna cum again! We can’t risk it! Fuck! On no! Oh fuck!_

I groaned and shuddered and whispered to her that I was coming. I filled her all over again, helpless to stop myself. I throbbed and spilled, throbbed and spilled, until there was absolutely nothing left.

Fuck. 

Well, it would be fine. It was just one night of passion. Piper just had her period a few days ago. And nobody got pregnant out in the Commonwealth anymore. Right?


End file.
